The Hogwarts Parenting Pregnancy Project
by AudraNicolio-VictoriaVinn
Summary: The small class of seventh years are participating in a new project to help them learn about parenting and pregnancy. Eventual Dramione? Not much romance for now, but will be in the future. It sounds strange, but you should try it!


Professor McGonagall had gotten gotten all the seventh years to come and meet in her room. As the seventh year of teaching at Hogwart School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was optional, not very many students stayed. This year though, it was an all time low, only twelve students. She was however excited, because now, with the low student count, she could bring in something she always had thought had been needed at Hogwarts.

"Today, students, you will be introduced to a new class that you will take this year." she shouted out to the small class.

The students sat up in their seats. why hadn't they been notified about a new class before this?

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Parenting and Pregnancy Project."

The student didn't know what to make of this. A parenting class? Did she say PREGNANCY?

"We have noticed an increase in.. Ahem, .. sexual relationships, at Hogwarts. We teachers decided that this class would be effective not only teaching you what it is like to have a baby and be pregnant, but also, to give you experience.

"WAIT! Are you saying we're going to be getting PREGNANT?!" Parvati Patil yelled out

"Well, effectively, yes. But not in a, Ahem, 'conventional' way. You will be paired with one of your peers in this room, and the ladies will have a spell cast on them that will cause them to get pregnant. The pregnancy will go by at an accelerated rate, and the baby will have the DNA of the parents, just, the parents will not engage in the, 'activities', you could say.

The students were shocked by this. They were only 17, barely of legal age! Why would they make them do this?

"The 'couples' will raise the child until the end of the term, where they will get to decided if they'd like to keep the child, if one partner would like to, or if they'd like to give their baby to an adoptive family. We already have families who've said they'd like to take one of the babies. Partners will be randomly selected." She continued

Draco Malfoy, who was sitting in the back of the class room, chuckled softly at this, though he was the only one amused by it. Pansy was also in the class, but the rest of the girls were all Gryffindors or that Hannah Abbott girl, from Hufflepuff.

"We will select the 'couples' now." McGonagall said indifferently. She pulled out what looked like an enchanted Champagne flute, and she pointed her wand at it.

The students started yelling. Lavender Brown and Parvati sat throwing a small tantrum about how it wasn't fair, and that none of the boys were cute. Draco just rolled his eyes. Ron Weasley wiped the sweat off his forehead, and Harry Potter taped his shoes nervously. Hermione Granger was nearly outraged, quite close to actually saying something out loud.

McGonagall got the small group to quiet down. She flicked her wand at the glass, and two small pieces of parchment shot out, and landed in her outstretched hand. She proceeded to unfold and read them.

"Neville Longbottom, and Hannah Abbott." Hannah got up and quietly walked to the front, and Neville promptly tripped over his shoelace as he stood up.

The rest of the names were called like this. Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, until it was down to the last two couples.

Draco Malfoy was slightly on edge now. No, quite on edge. The only people left were him, Loony Lovegood, Potter, and Granger. Draco didn't have a true problem with Granger because she was muggle born, that was an act to get on his father's good side. Draco just didn't like Granger. She was always favored for being so smart, and she was stubborn, like Draco.

The next set of names flew out of the glass.

"Harry Potter, and Luna Lovegood." said McGonagall. "That leaves only you, Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger."

Draco was not happy about this at all. He was going to have to raise a baby with Granger. Great.

"What will now happen is each couple will come up stand up here, and they will hold hands. I will preform a spell on the lady, and she will from then on be pregnant. By holding your partner's hand, young men, you are giving some of your genes to the baby to, so it's not just a clone of the mother. From then on, it will be like any normal pregnancy, Where the child may be born looking like one parent or the other, or a mix of both maybe, and where your child might even be born 'early'. That's the only difference between a normal pregnancy and this. This pregnancy will only last nine weeks, so that's all the time you have to prepare."

Each couple proceeded to come up at their turn. Most of the students did not seem very happy, the only one who seemed unfazed was Luna.

After the process was over with, McGonagall continued talking.

"You are all now parents. You will have this class all year. During the pregnancy, we will talk about the stages of being pregnant, and prepare for child care. After the baby is born, we will learn about caring for our child as it gets older. You will have this class on a weekly basis, so we can check up each week. Each of you will be living in different dorms now, with your partners, but in separate rooms from them. Each of your dorms will have an attached nursery, so they baby can live with you, and you have to take care of it. If there are no more questions, that will be all for today."

No one said anything, they all were still just putting it all together in their heads. Before leaving, Hermione walked over to Draco, slightly startling him in the process.

"Whatever it is that going on between us, we need to put it aside for now, because this," she said waving over her flat stomach, "is more important right now." She smoothly turned and walked away. Draco could tell she wasn't giving him sass. Was Granger trying to be friends with him? He decided not to think about it as he walked back to his dorm, finding it empty with no signs of him ever living there. He had already forgoten that he had to live with Granger for the next eight months.


End file.
